1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to easily portable surfboards and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible surfboard for making it easy for a user to conveniently collapsible with a surfboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of easily portable surfboards is known in the prior art. More specifically, easily portable surfboards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,033; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,086; U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,729; U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,410; and U.S. Pat. No. DES. 392,710.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible surfboard. The inventive device includes an elongate inflatable bladder adapted for holding a quantity of air in an interior of the bladder. The elongate inflatable bladder has a shape generally corresponding to a surfboard. The elongate inflatable bladder has a front end, a rear end, and a pair of side edges extending between the front and rear ends. The inflatable bladder has a top surface and a bottom surface, and the inflatable bladder has an elongate pocket extending along a longitudinal axis of the bladder between the front and rear ends. An elongate beam is provided for stiffening the inflatable bladder when inflated. The elongate beam is removably insertable in the elongate pocket of the inflatable bladder.
In these respects, the collapsible surfboard according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of making it easy for a user to conveniently travel with a surfboard.